My Love
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: [Oneshot] Inuyasha and his feelings of rejection by the woman he loves. Does she return the love? Or does she shoot him down like he fears? Read and Review please! Better than it sounds!


My Love

Inuyasha sat there pondering on how to tell the woman he loved, that he loved her. He gazed at the star lit sky as he sat in his all favorite tree. The aroma of her shampoo caught his nose as she emerged from the darkened woods. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a purple t-shirt with tennis-shoes. It was in the middle of summer so she was always so hot. Inuyasha stared at her as she unrolled the sleeping bag. Her hair pulled back in a high pony-tail, he caught the glimpse of happy and love in her eyes. They shone as bright as the moon above him. She yawned stretching her arms above his head as she gently sat down. She pulled a book from the large yellow bag she always carried around. The glow of the soft yellow-orange fire provided light for her to read. He gazed at her as her soft slender white fingers turned over pages by pages. She nodded off to sleep as her hand slowly dropped the book. Her eyes closed, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Inuyasha crawled from the tree. He sat doggy style beside her moving a free piece of hair from her face. His hand slowly trailed her slender face, his nails lining her cheek bone, and his eyes glowing with love. He wanted so bad to kiss her right there, but no he was afraid of the command she always bestrode upon him. He lifted his hand away placing it to his side. He sat up and stared at the sky once again.

' What am I to do? How do I tell her without feeling the pain of rejection. How can someone as lovely and kind as her care for a half-breed like me?' His thoughts ran in his head like a cheetah. He felt dizzy so he rested against his tree trunk. He lifted his arms into his kimono top and closed his eyes.

' Love is such a strong word for you boy.' His demon side said.

' Yes, but how would you know? You have never loved.' Inuyasha replied to himself.

' Ah you're wrong. I have loved as have your human side. She is the one we all yearn for Inuyasha. We all crave that beauty that sleeps at your side.' Inuyasha listened to his demon form.

' Ah human me too?' He asked.

' Yes even me. I love her and wish you would tell her yourself! You can't hide your feelings forever!' Human him said. Inuyasha knew they were right, but he was still afraid of her turning him down.

' I can't...' He whispered.

She stirred in her sleep mumbling his name. " Inu..yasha." She whispered into the warm night. His eyes opened as he stared upon her soft face.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her. She didn't reply, she just slept. He sighed. " Wench." He chuckled, yes Inuyasha chuckled. He jumped back into the tree smiling to himself. ' How do I tell her?' With those last thoughts, he fell into a deep sleep.

It was the middle of the night when a scream awoke him from his slumber. He jolted from his position and jumped down to where she lie. She was shaking and sweating. He picked her up holding her close. He mumbled sweet words to her. " Shhh...I'm here it's okay. It's okay I am here now." She clasped to his kimono and cried into his shirt, soaking it through.

" Inu...yasha... don't leave me...don't leave me..." Those words pierced his heart.

" Who said I was leaving you?" He whispered. She looked up through tear shot eyes.

" No one, but I had a dream..." He shook his head.

" And a dream it will stay...wench I ain't leaving you. Get that through your thick head." He said hugging her close. She smiled and hugged him tighter. He took a gulp as his face lightened red. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

" Uh...can I tell you something? I mean it's no big deal, but I um..." She smiled holding him.

" Please tell me." He lifted his hand behind his head and scratched.

" Well I wanted to tell you... that since we met...I kinda, no I fell in...oh boy.." She cut him off.

" I love you Inuyasha. I always have." He gulped in surprise.

" You what!" He asked. She giggled and repeated.

" I said I love you." He smiled and captured her lips. Oh yes her lips. How he longed to taste the rosey pink color of her moist lips. They always taunted him on how he could never touch them. He longed to feel her tongue inside his mouth, her hands in his hair, and her body against his. Wait how did this happen? A small innocent kiss turned out to a huge make-out session, not that Inuyasha was complaining. They pulled away to breath and the silence was broken when she stood to say, " I still don't see how it took you so long to tell me this." He looked at her. Her whole frame, her smile, her lips, her eyes, they all called to him as his. He coughed.

" I couldn't tell you. I mean you might of rejected me... I am after all a..." She put a finger to his lips.

" A half-breed?" He nodded. " A half-breed? I could care less. Inuyasha I love you for you. I couldn't love you anymore if you were a human!" Inuyasha smiled deep down at that. " I love you because you are you. You're outside look matters non to me! I don't care if you were demon..." He frowned. Demon? No! " I just love you for you, I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha." With that he leaped up, threw her into his arms, and kissed her. The power of the blow forced them to the ground. He caught them just in time for the impact of the dirt covered floor. She gasped. He lifted away.

" Can I ask you something?" She nodded, face flustered and lips swollen from the kiss. " Would you consider becoming my mate?" She about chocked, how? I dunnmo but choking was what about happened. She was shocked.

" I would...love to!" She shouted jumping into his arms. He hugged her and kissed her neck. That was when all the fear of rejection and hate left. They mated that night and as their bodies moved together and their souls became one, they uttered each others names. One to the other as their true colors emerged. The night ended with the last words of their peaceful confessions. Lightning bugs surrounded them, the fire long died out, and the moon casting a soft sexy glow upon Inuyasha. He rolled to his side and shifted to his elbow. His bare chest glowing in the light. She smiled at him as their lips connected for the one hundredth time. She smiled sitting up, chest heaving from the previous actions, leaning on him she spoke.

" I...love you my Inuyasha." She said panting.

" And I you...My Kagome." The words died down and the newly demon married couple slept soundly. That night was finally calm...as was Inuyasha's feelings.


End file.
